The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to management of electronic terminals, applications, and/or application servers.
Users install a myriad of different types of application programs (also commonly referred to as “applications” and “apps”) on electronic terminals having widely varying software and hardware characteristics. For example, users can select from among several million different applications available on various application servers for downloading to cellular telephones (sometimes called “smart phones”), tablet computers, laptop computers, and other types of electronic terminals for processing. Over a billion Apple iOS electronic terminals and Android electronic terminals are presently being used throughout the world.
Moreover, the Internet has evolved to include a “physical Internet” including a myriad of types of electronic devices providing data processing, data sensing/generation, data communication, data storage, device control, user interface resources, etc. This evolution is sometimes referred to as “The Internet of Things”, “Ubiquitous Computing”, and “Pervasive Computing”. It has been estimated that every person is surrounded by somewhere between 1000 and 5000 intelligent electronic devices and a global Internet of Things may soon include 50 to 100,000 billion electronic devices whose location and status users may desire to monitor or use.
Mobile analytics is an emerging technology that seeks to measure performance of applications processed by electronic terminals. Through mobile analytics processes, electronic terminals can collectively generate millions of performance reports every day for processing by an analysis computer. Analysis of the performance reports can require expensive and complex hardware and software resources and the analysis can be prone to excessive error or reduced usefulness due to the tremendous number of combinations of differing application characteristics and electronic terminal characteristics from which individual reports are generated.
The approaches described in the Background section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in the Background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the Background section.